The London Years
by OriginalStories
Summary: Betty Suarez is back and living it up in London. Betty can deal with a lot of things, but can she deal with an unexpected arrival? Can she cope with the increased work-load? And Can she live in London with so much drama? Please Review and Review!
1. Introduction

**Ugly Betty: The London Years**

**An Introduction to the London Years. **

Betty Suarez sat cosy on the seat of the jet that was taking her to London. Betty looked out the window to see the various shapes and sizes of clouds that were just barely visible in the night sky. She had been flying for eight hours in which she made us of her time, writing up various ideas for the new magazine she was going to work for or listening to inspiring music such as Lady GaGa. Betty was in heaven, she was fulfilling her dream of becoming big, her life was good, and her braces were off. She was smiling to herself as a woman's voice came over the intercom

"We will be arriving in London in ten minutes, please fasten your seatbelt and have all electronically items switched off, thank you."

Betty fastened her seatbelt and closed her eyes.

**One Hour Later...**

Betty Suarez sat in her new apartment which had been provided by Mr Dunne, the editor-in-chief of her new magazine. It was nothing like her old one, her bedroom was painted a deep purple with a large king size bed and accompanying furniture such as a large hand carved writing desk and a large cupboard with some clothes which had also been provided by the kind Mr Dunne. Betty's living room was small but spacious with a large 32 inch TV along with her large kitchen which was top of the range. Betty felt at home as she saw the welcome notes and package left by Mr Dunne, she took in everything for a single moment and smiled. Her dream was becoming true, nothing could go wrong.

**Just a short introduction, have so many ideas to this story and I already have the first chapter wrote, so please guys review :)**


	2. American Honey, Part One

**Ugly Betty: The London Years**

**Chapter One**

**American Honey Part One **

"_She grew up on the side of the road, where the church bells ring and strong love grows, she grew up good, she grew up slow, like American honey."_

Betty Suarez opened her eyes as her alarm sounded to the time of 10.00am. She rubbed her eyes while she yawned taking in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the ceiling, it wasn't like her old one in Queens but she still liked it. Especially the mural of the night sky with all the golden stars that she loved to watch. Betty felt in heaven but she also felt unhappy, she knew she would miss MODE, Marc and Amanda and especially Daniel Meade. She hadn't left in the best terms with him as she wanted but she knew it was for the best. She even thought it was a prank, who would ever love Betty?

Betty got herself up and looked around, the bright sun shore through the window onto her bed and she smiled once more. She picked up her phone from the side desk and saw that she had ten missed calls. She scrolled down them all, to see that they were even from Hilda, Amanda or Justin and Papi. She laughed as she listened to all the voicemails from Amanda begging Betty to come home. She placed her glasses on her and pulled off the sheets. She stood stretching and looked out her apartment window. London was so different from New York, the accent, the clothes, the taxis. Betty knew herself she would find the change challenging but so far she loved it. She had the day off today to get unpacked etc but she was meeting her best friend Christina McKinney for lunch. Betty was looking forward to this all day but the weight of Daniel still brought her down. Pausing for a moment, she shook it off and put her iPod speakers up to full blast to the song of Paramore – Decode.

One hour past later as Betty walked down the street. She noticed how different people sounded and had trouble understanding a woman who was simply asking for Betty to take a photo. Betty felt isolated as she did on her first day of Mode but she knew she would get over it, eventually. As she was walking past a news stand with MODE UK's Octobers Issue, her phone ring out. Taking it out of her bag, she answered.

"Hello, Betty Suarez" she spoke anxiously.

"Betty, it's Amanda" whimpered Amanda down the phone.

"Amanda, isn't it like six am over there?" Betty laughed with one eyebrow up.

"Yes!" squealed Amanda "But Betty, there's food in the fridge. Did you eat it?"

"AMANDA!" Shouted Betty as she bumped into a woman and politely apologised. "How am I suppose to eat it when I'm in London and I stocked up the fridge before I left, I've been gone for just over a day, where could it have all gone?"

"Well" smirked Amanda "I bet you took the next flight back-"

"Goodbye Amanda" laughed Betty and she hung up.


End file.
